


A resubmission

by Square_n_Fair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: The Buried - Freeform, The Lonely - Freeform, The Stranger - Freeform, the vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_n_Fair/pseuds/Square_n_Fair





	A resubmission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/gifts).

Happy Halloween!


End file.
